wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinah Alcott
'Dinah Alcott '''is the niece of Brockton Bay's mayor. Personality: Her verbose and formal word choice when addressing other along with her mature behavior for her age have lead to speculations of Dinah having Asperger's syndrome. Appearance: Dinah is described as a twelve-year old girl with straight dark-brown hair.Queen 18.1 While in Coil's custody she was heavily drugged, and appeared as visibly malnourished. Later, she cut her hair short.Cell 22.1 Abilities and Powers: Dinah has the ability to see the likelihood of something occurring in the future which her power resolves into a percentage chance. She does this by perceiving trillions of possible universes and sorting them into groups based on a single event. At Coil's insistence, Dinah also demonstrated the ability to pick out a single timeline and interpret it which was used to see a future where Crawler did not kill her, Coil, and the Travelers. It allowed them to find the situation where they could escape and then employ it. She can't help but use her power if someone asks her a question, and lying about the answer messes up her power for a while after. History Background Triggered at school. Was not aware of this at the time. Complained of various kinds of headaches for weeks, before going home sick. Story Start While the Undersiders raided a local Bank Dinah was kidnapped from her home.“Dinah Alcott,” Weld spoke. All eyes turned to the metal-skinned boy.’’ ‘‘“Beg pardon?” Coil asked.'' “Thursday, April fourteenth of this year, Dinah Alcott was kidnapped from her home and has not been seen since. Dinah had missed several weeks of classes with crippling headaches in the months before her disappearance. Investigation found no clear medical causes. Police interviewed her friends. She had confided to them that she thought she could see the future, but doing so hurt her.” --Excerpt from Plague 12.2Never! She was having bad headaches and was home from school. Newscaster error. Wildbow comment on RPG.net A newspaper article carried news of her kidnapping but there was no news of a ransom note or similar.We hadn’t made the front page for any of the major papers, the first bit of good news. We made page three of the Bulletin, coming behind a one and a half page story on an Amber Alert and a General Motors advertisement. Part of the reason we hadn’t attracted all that much attention was probably because the bank was hedging about the amount taken. While we had escaped with more than forty thousand dollars, the paper was reporting losses of only twelve. All in all, the story had been more focused on the property damage, most of which was caused by Glory Girl and the Wards, and the fact that the darkness we’d used to cover our escape had stopped all traffic downtown for an hour. I’d been quietly elated by all of that. Anything that downplayed the magnitude of the crime I’d helped commit was a good point in my book. Excerpt from Shell 4.1 Her existence was revealed to the Undersiders possibly as a test of loyalty.“You’d know if you watched the news,” I told Regent, “If you read the paper. I hate that I have to explain this, when I don’t even want to think about it. She’s the missing kid. Remember our bank robbery? How we were weren’t even front page news because an amber alert took priority? That was her. Dinah Alcott.” - Excerpt from Buzz 7.11 Post-Leviathan When looking over the data stolen from the PRT and learning that the Slaughterhouse Nine were in the area Dinah prophesied that Jack Slash would be the one that would trigger the world-ending event. When Coil was killed, she was freed.Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stared down at the ground between us, “I’ve been waiting for this for so very long.” It didn’t sound like an accusation. More the words of someone who had been forced to watch the clock for days, weeks, months. Anticipating a possible moment that might never come. “I’m sorry,” I said. “I’m sorry it took so long.” - Excerpt from Monarch 16.13 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine She set herself up as a rogue, selling answers both for funds and in order to steer the future so that the End of the World would kill fewer people. Gold Morning Despite willingly trying to assist Khepri, she was not allowed to participate in the Gold Morning. Instead, the goddess returned the note she'd kept, the one that said "I'm sorry". Trivia *Identified by the author as the third most powerful precognitive in the Worm setting.Not so much that precogs are rare, but that they’re limited. The future is awfully big. Look at Dinah – her ability crippled her early on, and if Coil hadn’t kidnapped her, she might have abandoned it, avoided using it, because it was that hard. As it stands, she has to search the myriad futures to prune away realities until she finds the answers to very specific questions. AND she’s the third most powerful precog in the setting. As Coil notes in his interlude (Interlude 8), there’s two major classifications of serial murderer. The controlled one that sticks to rituals and routines, and the unpredictable ones that are hard to catch because you don’t know where they’re going to strike next. The Nine are the latter. Add the fact that you can’t exactly stick a police tail on them, and any attempt to get in their way is liable to end up badly, and it can be hard to keep track of them. Figure they’ll retire for weeks at a time (see Aisha’s interlude where they’re kicking back in the apartment) and only really cut loose in areas where there’s chaos, and visibility might be low as well. - Comment by Wildbow on Prey 14.1 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Thinker Category:Faultline’s Crew